


Little Braver

by RachelOngaku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti Flirts, F/F, Guns, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Romance, They're all dead, Violence, angel beats au, because chris, daddy reference in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelOngaku/pseuds/RachelOngaku
Summary: Angel Beats AU! Yuuri Katsuki wakes up with no memory of his past life or how he ended up here. All he knows now is that his head hurts, some guy named Phichit has a sniper rifle and another guy just introduced himself as Chris but also said he could call him daddy.





	Little Braver

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Rachel and I'm back with a new fanfiction for the first time in forever~  
> I would highly recommend watching Angel Beats before reading this fanfiction but it isn't necessary. I just want you to know that Yuri!!! On Ice is my favorite anime and Angel Beats is my second favorite anime. 
> 
> I would love any and all comments and feel free to add me on tumblr. ( spaceprincessaf.tumblr.com )  
> Also let me know if you want to beta this.

Yuuri awakened with a startled gasp, looking around in confusion. What was going on? Where was he? He sat up, one hand going to his head. Damn it hurt. 

“Oh good you’re awake.” A cheerful voice called out. He turned to the left where he saw a boy with...a sniper rifle? Yuuri didn’t know much about guns, in fact this might be his first time seeing one. Was it? He couldn’t seem to think properly about it, as if his memory was blocked. He must’ve hit his head.

“You okay there?” 

Yuuri’s eyesight focused in on the boy. He had perfect tan skin and black hair. “Uh...um. I’m not sure…” Yuuri finally answered.

“How so?” The stranger inquired with a raised eyebrow. He seemed genuinely concerned and yet didn’t lower the rifle that seemed carefully trained on a target.

“Um, I think I hit my head but I can’t remember.” Yuuri explained. 

“Well that’s no good. Don’t worry we’ll help you. My name’s Phichit.” He smiled, carefully letting go of the weapon to turn fully around and extend his hand.

“Uh, um…” Yuuri had to think for a moment to try and pull his own name out. “Yuuri….Katsuki.” He finally managed to answer.

“Yuuri, huh?” He chuckled to himself. “Oh this will be fun.”

“What? Why?” Yuuri asked but before he could get an answer a new voice called out.

“Phichit! Focus!” The accented voice snapped, and with that he scrambled back to the gun.

“Oh shit, he’s on the move again.” He groaned, getting up and moving the sniper rifle. Yuuri watched as Phichit moved, not noticing the taller man approaching.

“My name is Christophe but everyone just calls me Chris...or daddy.” He introduced himself with a wink. Yuuri stared in confusion for a moment. What? Oh. A blush covered his cheeks. “I um...Yuuri...Just Yuuri please.”

“I bet you have a lot of questions.” Chris casually sat down next to him and stretched his arms up with a groan.

“Just a few.” An understatement. 

“I’ll start with this. You’re dead. We’re all dead.”


End file.
